Till I Reach Your Star
by NiedlichKYU
Summary: Kisah cinta Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu rumit. Mencintai Lee Sungmin selama tujuh tahun lamanya. Apapun akan ia lakukan meskipun harus merebut gadis itu dari tangan orang lain sekalipun. Akankah Sungmin dapat menerima Kyuhyun, setelah tahu jika ternyata pria yang terlihat dingin itu tidak lain hanyalah seorang pria lemah yang selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh masa lalunya. (KYUMIN/GS)
1. Chapter 1

**"TILL I REACH YOUR STAR"**

 **MAIN CAST :** Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y), Lee Donghae (N)

 **OTHER CAST:** Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul, Hangeng dll

 **GENRE :** Sad Romance, Hurt, Married life

RATE : T+

 **WARNING : GENDERSWITCH!** Ide pasaran, typo(s) nyempil disetiap kalimat. **THIS IS KYUMIN STORY. BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA KALIAN TINGGAL TEKAN BACK, DAN DILARANG BASH.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 1

Seorang gadis cantik kini tengah menatap nanar bayangan dirinya pada sebuah cermin besar dihadapannya. Gaun putih gading yang sederhana namun begitu indah dan elegan kini membungkus tiap jengkal tubuh rampingnya. Sungguh, semua orang yang melihat pasti akan terkagum pada kecantikan yang terpancar dari gadis itu.

"Yeppeota.. Anak eomma benar-benar cantik hari ini" Lee Sungmin, sang mempelai wanita itu hanya terseyum getir mendengar pujian yang keluar dari mulut ibu kandungnya. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya disebuah sofa yang tersedia didalam ruangan tersebut.

Sungguh hati Sungmin saat ini begitu diliputi rasa gundah. Ibarat buah simalakama. Jika ia tidak menikah dengan pria itu maka harga diri orang tuanyalah yang dipertaruhkan. Tetapi jika ia tetap melakukan pernikahan ini, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang akan terluka, tetapi juga seseorang yang selalu ada ketika dia membutuhkannya. Seseorang yang teramat sangat ia cintai. Seseorang yang sudah menemani hari-harinya selama tujuh tahun terakhir pun akan ikut terluka.

Ingin rasanya melarikan diri, tapi bagaimana dengan nasib kedua orang tuanya jika ia melakukan hal itu. Pikirannya kembali menerawang, memikirkan nasib seseorang yang begitu ia cintai. Bagaimana jika pria itu bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah menikah dengan orang lain. Dirinya telah menghianati cinta mereka. Meskipun pria itu juga sudah mengetahui tentang perjodohan konyol ini. Sungguh ingin rasanya menangis, menjatuhkan buliran-buliran air yang sudah menggenanang dipelupuk matanya. Namun apa daya, ia tidak ingin terlihat rapuh dihadapan sang ibu.

"Minnie... Mianhae..." suara lembut nan lirih itu membuyarkan segala fantasi Sungmin.

"Eommaa.." Sungmin menatap nanar wajah sendu wanita tua yang sudah berjuang untuk melahirkannya itu. Wajah yang masih terlihat cantik meskipun beberapa kerutan sudah nampak di wajahnya.

"Maafkan eomma karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi eomma yakin jika inilah yang terbaik untukmu, dan untuk kita semua. Kyuhyun pria yang baik. Eomma dapat melihat cinta yang begitu besar untukmu dari dirinya. Eomma mohon berbahagialah putriku, berbahagialah demi ibumu yang tidak berguna ini"

Kali ini liquid bening itu tidak bisa ditahannya. Mendengar semua ucapan sang ibu kembali membuatnya gundah. Bagaimana dia bisa berbahagia jika harus menikahi seseorang yang tidak dia cintai. Bagaimana dia bisa berbahagia jika bukan Donghae-lah yang akan menjadi pendamping di hidupnya.

"Anak eomma yang cantik. Uljima.. Jangan menangis sayang nanti make up mu berantakan. Eomma tidak mau melihat putri cantik eomma menjadi badut dipesta pernikahannya sendiri" Kata-kata sang ibu barusan berhasil mengembalikan sedikit saja senyuman di wajah Sungmin. Kini sepasang ibu dan anak itu sedang terhanyut oleh kenyaman dalam pelukan penuh kasih.

"Nyonya maaf. Kami harus memperbaiki riasan nona Lee sebelum menuju altar" ucap seorang penata rias mengintrupsi acara peluk memeluk antara ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Baiklah. Minnie, eomma akan ke depan menyambut tamu-tamu yang datang. Berbahagialah putriku" diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan sayang didahi Sungmin, nyonya Lee segera meninggalkan Sungmin dengan beberapa penata rias yang akan memberbaiki riasan wajahnya yang agak berantakan akibat menangis tadi. Sebelum akhirnya ia akan berjalan menuju altar.

***TIRYS***

"Apakah kau, Cho Kyuhyun, bersedia untuk menikah dengan Lee Sungmin, berbagi dalam suka dan duka, dalam tangis dan tawa, dalam sehat maupun sakit, menjaganya sampai dia tiada, mencintainya sampai kalian bertemu lagi di surga dan menjaga janji ini sehidup semati?"

Namja dengan balutan tuxedo silver itu terseyum begitu lembut. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan perawakan yang proposional membuat sang pengantin pria terlihat begitu menawan didepan altar sana.

"Ne, saya bersedia" dengan lantang ucapan janji sehidup semati itu terucapkan dari bibir tebal milik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau, Lee Sungmin, bersedia untuk menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun, berbagi dalam suka dan duka, dalam tangis dan tawa, dalam sehat maupun sakit, menjaganya sampai dia tiada, mencintainya sampai kalian bertemu lagi di surga dan menjaga janji ini sehidup semati?" Kembali pastur yang rambutnya sudah memutih itu mengucapkan janji sakral yang kali ini ditujukan kepada mempelai wanita.

Sang mempelai wanita terdiam. Pikirannya kalut. Sungguh wanita itu berharap akan datang angin ribut yang akan menghancurkan acara pernikahan ini. Semua orang terlihat begitu gugup dengan kediaman mempelai wanita. Ayah Sungmin, Lee Kangin bahkan terlihat mengelap keringat dinginnya menyaksikan putri satu-satunya itu diam membisu dan tidak menjawab sumpah yang diucapkan pastur. Sedangkan pria tampan yang berada disamping kanan Sungmin, kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Pria itu juga dilanda kegugupan yang berlebih melihat sikap mempelainya.

"Ehemm.. Lee Sungmin-ssi bisa kita ulangi? Lee Sungmin, bersediakah kau untuk menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun, berbagi dalam suka dan duka, dalam tangis dan tawa, dalam sehat maupun sakit, menjaganya sampai dia tiada, mencintainya sampai kalian bertemu lagi di surga dan menjaga janji ini sehidup semati?" Pastur tua itu kembali mengulang janji sakral yang ditujukan pada Sungmin

Kyuhyun harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin. Semoga Sungmin tidak mengecewakannya lagi.

"Ne, aku bersedia" perkataan lirih itu kembali menghidupkan suasana yang tadi sempat dilanda keheningan akibat gugup yang menyerang semuanya. Bahkan pemuda tampan yang kini menjadi pengantin pria itu kembali bisa tersenyum cerah, setelah mendengar jawaban dari bibir mungil mempelainya.

"Dengan ini aku nyatakan kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami istri dihadapan Tuhan. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberikan berkatnya kepada kalian berdua" sang pastur tersenyum lembut kepada dua sejoli yang berada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Mempelai pria dipersilahkan untuk mencium mempelai wanita"

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin yang berada disisi kanannya, begitupun juga dengan gadis itu. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan lembut dan tatapan dingin itu bertemu. Kyuhyun membuka tudung kepala yang dipakai oleh Sungmin dengan begitu lembut. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum melihat wajah cantik milik wanita yang saat ini telah sah menjadi istrinya. Sedangkan Sungmin, wanita itu hanya menatap dingin kepada Kyuhyun. Tidak ada senyuman lembut juga tidak ada tatapan lembut yang diberikan Sungmin kepada sang suami.

CHUPP~~

Sebuah kecupan hangat berhasil mendarat dikening sang mempelai wanita. Semua hadirin yang menyaksikan bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Meskipun mereka sedikit kecewa karena bukan kecupan bibirlah yang diberikan, tetapi mereka tetap ikut berbahagia melihatnya.

Kyuhyun pun begitu. Teramat bahagia sampai-sampai ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana kedepannya. Yang terpenting adalah, wanita yang sudah dicintainya selama tujuh tahun tersebut kini berada dipelukannya. Itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya begitu bahagia.

***TIRYS***

SUNGMIN POV

"Selamat datang dirumah, Minnie"

Aku berdiri mematung melihat hamparan megah dihadapanku ini. Mansion keluarga Cho terlihat begitu megah dan elegan. Aku yakin jika rumah ini ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dibandingkan rumah keluargaku. Pantas saja jika ayah ku akan langsung menerima pinangan dari keluarga Cho setelah melihat semua ini.

"Ayo kita masuk chagia" Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunanku tentang mansion besar Cho. Aku mengerutkan keningku tanda tidak suka dengan panggilan Kyuhyun barusan. Apa katanya? chagia? Hanya Donghae oppa dan kedua orang tuaku-lah yang boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi..tolong jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Terdengar begitu menjijikan saat kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu" setelah mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu, aku segera meninggalkannya dibelakang. Sebelum aku berbalik tadi, aku sempat melihat senyuman itu. Senyum lembut yang sangat aku benci. Sungguh aku sangat benci melihat dia tersenyum ketika aku berperilaku kasar kepadanya. Lagipula kemana Kyuhyun yang dingin seperti saat pertama kali ia datang ke rumah untuk meminangku.

SUNGMIN POV END

***TIRYS***

Sungmin masuk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa menatap punggung mulus wanita itu dengan pandangan nanar. Ia tahu jika Sungmin tidak senang atau mungkin muak dengan pernikahan ini. Kyuhyun tidak menutup mata akan hal itu, tapi.. Bolehkan jika kali ini ia bersikap egois. Dirinya juga ingin sekali saja seumur hidupnya merasakan apa itu cinta, dan apa itu bahagia.

Sungmin kembali terdiam melihat ruangan dihadapannya. Sebuah kamar yang begitu besar dengan nuansa hitam putih yang terlihat begitu elegen. Melangkahkan kakinya pelan, dan menelusuri setiap sudut bagian dalam kamar ini. Sungmin harus mengakui bahwa selera seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang cukup tinggi.

Sungmin tersentak saat sebuah tangan dingin melingkar ditubuh rampingnya yang masih berbalut gaun pengantin. Sungmin tahu tangan milik siapa ini. Wanita itu memutar bola matanya jengah dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Sungguh apapun yang dilakukan oleh pria ini sangat membuatnya muak.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari tubuhku"

Ucapan dingin nan kasar itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir tipis milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar umpatan Sungmin kepadanya barusan. Kyuhyun seakan kembali dibanting pada kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa wanita dihadapannya ini teramat sangat membencinya. Sungmin menyentak kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Minnie-ya... Kim ahjumma sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu. Beliau juga sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan setelah itu kita makan malam bersama sebelum beristirahat" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kepada Sungminn. Sungmin sendiri masih berdiri diam dengan tatapan dingin dan muka yang masam.

Kembali Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman tulus sebelum meninggalkan kamar dan membiarkan Sungmin seorang diri disana untuk membersihkan diri.

***TIRYS***

Sudah 30 menit Sungmin berendam. Dia merasa sedikit bebannya terangkat saat berendam dalam air beraroma lavender tersebut. Wanita cantik itu memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma yang terkuar dalam airnya. Pikirannya kembali menerawang pada kejadian menyakitkan itu.

 _"Oppa apa kau sudah gila. Kenapa oppa menyuruhku untuk menerima perjodohan itu" Sungmin menatap kesal kepada pria yang saat ini sedang fokus mengemudi di sampingnya._

 _"Min tolong mengerti posisi oppa. Bukankah kau sudah tahu dengan jelas apa alasan oppa menyuruhmu begitu" sang pria yang sedari tadi fokus mengemudikan mobilnya kembali menjawab pertanyaan yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya ditanyakan oleh wanita yang begitu dicintainya ini._

 _"Karena hutang budi? Karena oppa ingin membalas kebaikan appa? Oh ayolah oppa, bukankah sudah aku bilang untuk tidak merasa berhutang budi kepada appa"_

 _"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berhutang budi kepadanya Min-ah. Kau tau sendiri latar belakangku seperti apa"_

 _Wajah Donghae menyendu. Pria itu kembali mengingat masa-masa dulu. Masa dimana Donghae yang dulu tidak akan bisa menjadi Donghae yang seperti sekarang jika tanpa bantuan dari ayah Sungmin. Donghae hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal dipanti asuhan. Tiga tahun ia habiskan disana. Sampai suatu hari, datanglah sepasang suami istri baik hati yang mau mengadopsinya. Sampai dua tahun setelah itu lahirlah Lee Sungmin. Adik angkatnya yang justru saat ini menjadi kekasihnya._

 _"Min-ah, aku melakukan ini bukan hanya karena hutang budi. Tetapi juga demi kebaikanmu, kebaikan semua orang"_

 _Sungmin memandang tajam pada Donghae. Kebaikan? Kebaikan apa yang harus mengorbankan hubungan mereka._

 _"Kebaikan apa yang oppa maksud? Jika memang ini kebaikan untuk semua orang kenapa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita" Sungmin meneteskan air matanya. Dia tak kuasa menahan semua rasa sakit saat Donghae mengucapkan kata perpisahan._

 _"Sungmin..." Donghae tak dapat berkata lagi. Pandangannya kali ini fokus pada Sungmin sepenuhnya. Sepertinya pemuda 28 tahun tersebut lupa jika ia tengah menyetir. Tangannya mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi Sungmin. Mereka terhanyut sementara dalam momen tersebut. Sampai mereka tidak menyadari suara kelakson yang memengakan telinga terdengar begitu keras. Dan..._

 _BRAAKK~~_

 _Terjadilah kejadian nahas itu. Kejadian yang membuat pria yang begitu dicintainya terbaring tidak berdaya dikasur pesakitan._

Cairan bening itu mengalir begitu saja. Sesak, dadanya terasa begitu sesak, serasa dihimpit oleh batu besar. Sungguh Donghae-nya yang malang. Dia seperti ini akibat pernikahan ini. Pria itu harus kesakitan dalam tidur panjangnya karena perjodohan ini. Inilah yang menjadi alasan Sungmin begitu membenci perjodohan ini. Karena perjodohan ini ia dan Donghae harus berpisah. Bahkan karena membicarakan perjodohan bodoh ini kecelakaan itu harus terjadi.

Wajah yang tadinya sendu itu kini berubah dingin kembali. Dalam hatinya selalu berkata untuk membuat pria yang menikah dengannya harus menderita. Tidak harus menderita secara fisik. Tapi ia ingin membuat pria itu menderita secara psikis dan batin. Menderita karena perasaannya tidak terbalaskan. Menderita karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan menderita karena segala perlakuan dingin yang ia berikan terhadap pria itu.

***TIRYS***

Satu jam sudah Kyuhyun menunggu dimeja makan, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Sungmin akan muncul menghampirinya. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah lelah tiga kali bolak-balik dari lantai satu ke lantai dua, hanya untuk memanggil Sungmin dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama.

"Jwoseonghamnida tuan muda, nona muda sudah tertidur dikamar" Kim ahjumma datang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memberitahukan bahwa Sungmin sudah tertidur.

"Hahh..." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Jadi malam ini dia harus makan sendirian lagi?

KYUHYUN POV

Sendiri lagi. Begitulah suasana makan malam kali ini. Mungkin jika dihitung-hitung sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun yang lalu aku bisa menikmati makan malam tanpa kesepian.

Aku kira setelah aku menikah, aku tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi. Sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam bersama dengan istriku. Tidur bersama, berbincang bersama, dan tertawa bersama. Lagi-lagi kenyataan menyentakku. Semua yang aku pikirkan tidak akan mungkin pernah terjadi. Sungmin, wanita yang saat ini telah sah menjadi istriku. Wanita yang teramat aku cintai. Tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang baru saja aku pikirkan. Makan bersama? Bahkan untuk melihat wajahku saja sepertinya ia enggan.

Kembali aku memikirkan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang mempertemukan aku dengannya. Kejadian yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Dan kejadian yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sosok yang egois. Egois karena ingin memilikinya meskipun aku sudah ditolaknya berkali-kali.

 _ **7 YEARS AGO**_

 _"Lee Sungmin, ma..maukah k...kau menjadi ke..ke..kekasihku?" seorang pemuda dengan kacamatanya yang tebal tengah menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang gadis cantik yang menjadi primadona sekolah._

 _Seluruh siswa maupun siswi yang berada dikoridor itu melihat kejadian tersebut. Kejadian langka dimana seorang kutu buku yang terkenal introvert menyatakan cinta kepada primadona sekolah yang begitu dipuja oleh banyak pelajar lelaki disekolah._

 _Sungmin terdiam kaku. Gadis itu bingung sekaligus malu dengan kejadian ini. Dari sekian banyak pria yang memujanya, hanya pria culun inilah yang berani menyatakan perasaannya dihadapan banyak orang seperti ini._

 _Sungmin menatap sekitarnya. Seluruh siswa maupun siswi yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut menatap Sungmin sambil menahan tawa. Mereka berpikir ini kejadian yang lucu. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Lee Sungmin sang primadona sedang ditembak oleh kutu buku yang culun. Hahaha... Sungguh jika mereka tidak merasa tidak enak hati pada Sungmin, mungkin saat ini juga mereka sudah tertawa._

 _Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Bukan malu karena tersipu dan tersanjung akan pernyataan cinta ini. Tapi ini malu yang bercampur dengan kesal dan marah. Kyuhyun masih setia berdiri dihadapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga saat ini sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Berbeda dengan alasan Sungmin menunduk, Kyuhyun menunduk karena takut akan tatapan intimidasi dari beberapa siswa lelaki pemuja Sungmin yang juga sedang menyaksikan adegan ini._

 _"Kyuhyun-ssi atas dasar apa kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku" Sungmin akhirnya bersuara. Suara Sungmin terdengar lirih namun begitu tajam. Jangan lupakan tatapan mata gadis cantik itu juga sama tajamnya dengan perkataannya. Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun terjatuh kelantai akibatnya. Kacamata tebal yang dipakai oleh Kyuhyun pun terlepas dan ikut jatuh ke lantai._

 _"Cobalah mengaca Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Apakah sudah pantas pria berpenampilan culun dan kutu buku sepertimu menyatakan cinta kepadaku" kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sedang mencari kacamatanya terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Sungmin selanjutnya._

 _"Jangan pernah lagi menunjukkan wajah menyebalkanmu itu dihadapanku" setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya Sungmin dan kedua temannya segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk dilantai. Bunyi Kraak terdengar ditelinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yakin jika itu adalah bunyi dari kacamatanya yang patah akibat terinjak. Dan yang telah menginjak kacamata itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Wanita cantik nan angkuh. Namun, meskipun begitu Cho Kyuhyun yang naif ini masih begitu mencintainya._

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat mengingat kembali kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu. Meskipun aku sudah merubah penampilanku menjadi seperti sekarang agar bisa disebut 'pantas' untuk bersanding dengannya, tapi tetap saja Sungmin tidak menginginkanku. Apakah aku begitu Egois hanya karena ingin memilikinya? Apakah aku terlihat kejam karena menginginkan dia berada disisiku?

KYUHYUN POV END

 **TBC~~**

Annyeong... (*○*)

Salam kenal all... :)

Ini merupakan FF pertama yang aku tulis. Maaf jika ceritanya gak nyambung dan feelnya gak sampe ke kalian...

Aku bikin FF Kyumin karena makin kesini FF KyuMin makin sedikit ajah. Jadi untuk menghibur para Joyers saya bikin FF ini dech. Semoga kalian terhibur yaa...

FF ini juga bakal aku post di akun wattpadku Niedlichkyu_

Follow ya hehehe #sekalianpromosi...

Mohon kasih sarannya ya.. Apakah FF ini bisa dilanjut atau nggak...

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya...

Bye...bye :D


	2. Chapter 2

**"TILL I REACH YOUR STAR"**

 **MAIN CAST :** Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y), Lee Donghae (N)

 **OTHER CAST:** Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul, Hangeng dll

 **GENRE :** Sad Romance, Hurt, Married life

RATE : T+

 **WARNING : GENDERSWITCH!** Ide pasaran, typo(s) nyempil disetiap kalimat. **Tulisan yang bercetak miring itu FLASHBACK ya.** **THIS IS KYUMIN STORY. BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA KALIAN TINGGAL TEKAN BACK, DAN DILARANG BASH.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 2

CEKLEKK~~

Pintu putih gading itu terbuka secara perlahan. Sungmin dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki menghampirinya. Mungkin itu Kyuhyun yang baru masuk kedalam kamar. Saat ini posisi Sungmin sedang berbaring membelakangi pintu. Meskipun kini matanya sedang terpejam, tapi pikiran gadis itu masih berkelana kemana-mana. Gadis itu tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Tubuhnya memang lelah, bahkan serasa remuk karena harus berdiri dan menyapa para hadirin yang datang saat pesta pernikahannya tadi. Tapi tetap saja rasanya sulit bagi Sungmin untuk bisa memejamkan mata dan tertidur lelap. Pikirannya terasa penuh. Ranjang yang kini ditempatinya sedikit bergoyang. Sepertinya Kyuhyun yang menaiki ranjang.

"Minnie-ya kau sudah tidur?" Sungmin diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Biarkan saja pria itu mengira jika dirinya sudah terlelap.

"Padahal tadi aku sangat berharap jika kita bisa makan malam bersama" ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Meskipun benci mendengar suaranya, tapi Sungmin tetap mendengarkan dengan baik setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun.

"Huft... Ming-ah aku berharap semoga secepatnya kau bisa melihat ketulusan dalam diriku... Saranghae."

Hening. Setelah mengungkapan kata cinta itu suasana kembali hening. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah terlelap, karena Kini yang terdengar hanyalah dengkuran halus dari pria itu.

Mendengar kata cinta yag diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun membuat hatinya terasa sesak. Apa dirinya sangat keterlaluan karena terus mengabaikan pria ini? Apa dirinya sudah keterlaluan karena terus bersikap kasar pada pria yang telah sah menjadi suaminya? Tapi semua pemikiran itu segera ditepis olehnya, saat teringat kembali betapa egoisnya pria dibelakangnya ini. Sungmin kembali meyakinkan dirinya jika apa yang dilakukannya bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan semua kelakuan licik Kyuhyun untuk menikahi dirinya.

***TIRYS***

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela, berhasil mengganggu kenyamanan tidur Kyuhyun.

"Eunghh..." Kyuhyun mengerang pelan ketika sinar itu makin intens menyorot ke arahnya. Perlahan namun pasti, mata dengan bola mata kecoklatan itu terbuka. Untuk beberapa saat mata itu menutup kembali guna menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari. Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan segera menoleh ke samping kanannya. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun disampingnya. Alisnya berkerut bingung ketika matanya tidak menemukan sosok sang istri disampingnya. Bukankah semalam Sungmin tidur disebelahnya?

Kyuhyun terduduk dan pandangannya beredar menyurusi setiap sudut ruangan. Dan akhirnya mata coklat itu terfokus ke satu arah. Sorot matanya berubah nanar melihat seseorang yang begitu ia cintai tengah meringkuk diatas sebuah sofa putih, yang berada di kamar itu. Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri sofa tersebut. Dan betapa sedihnya hati Kyuhyun melihat keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Sofa yang begitu kecil, tidak cukup untuk menampung seluruh tubuh Sungmin diatasnya. Kaki jenjang itu tertekuk dan tangannya saling memeluk lutunya. Sungguh, Sungmin pasti sangat tersiksa dengan posisi tidurnya yang seperti itu.

Kyuhyun berlutut disebelah Sungmin. Mata coklatnya menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah terlelap milik istrinya. Saat terlelap seperti ini Sungmin terlihat begitu lembut. Namun, saat terbangung, Sungmin terlihat begitu dingin dan sulit untuk didekati. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak hendak menyentuh wajah Sungmin. Namun, Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangannya saat telinganya mendengar erangan lirih dari Sungmin.

Perlahan namun pasti. Mata indah milik istrinya terbuka. Mata rubah itu berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan sesuatu. Dan disaat kesadaran mulai menyertainya, Sungmin segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik waspada terhadap Kyuhyun. Wanita itu takut Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Morning..." Tersenyum. Satu lagi senyuman lembut yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya pagi ini. Senyuman tulus yang mampu menggetarkan hati siapapun yang melihat.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini" merasa ucapan selamat pagi darinya tidak akan dibalas oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali memberikan pertanyaan. Siapa tahu kali ini Sungmin mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Namun, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus menelan pil kekecewaan. Sungmin masih enggan menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan berdiri dihadapan Sungmin yang masih terduduk disofa dihadapannya.

"Baiklah sekarang segera bersihkan dirimu. Kali ini kita harus sarapan bersama. Algeutji?" setelah itu Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang berada dikamar mereka.

"Huft..." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. Tadi dia merasa terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berlutut disampingnya. Semalam dia sengaja pindah ke sofa karena tidak mau tidur satu ranjang dengan Kyuhyun. Dan juga itu bentuk antisipasi, takut-takut Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan, karena bagaimanapun semalam merupakan malam pertama bagi mereka.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh, Sungmin segera turun menuju lantai satu. Langkahnya membawanya kesebuah ruangan besar yang terdapat sebuah meja besar dengan beberapa kursi disekeliling meja. Diatas meja sudah tersaji beberapa menu untuk sarapan pagi. Perutnya kembali berbunyi. Sungmin lapar. Sejak kemarin siang perutnya belum terisi apapun. Bahkan tadi malam, gadis itu tidak makan malam karena enggan duduk berdua dengan pria yang begitu dibenci olehnya.

Sreet~~

Sungmin menarik sebuah kursi. Dihadapannya terdapat Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk tenang dikursinya. Kyuhyun nampak sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Sungmin. Namun, tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sudah Sungmin proklamirkan sebagai senyum yang paling dibenci olehnya.

"Kau sudah datang? Mau minum apa? Susu, kopi atau teh?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun. Dan sepertinya Sungmin sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Gadis itu hanya diam sambil mengambil selembar roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai stroberi yang sudah tersedia disana.

"Kim ahjumma.." Kyuhyun memanggil seorang wanita paruh baya, yang merupakan pelayan dirumah ini.

"Ada yang Anda inginkan tuan muda?" tanyanya sopan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun. Tolong ahjumma tanya apa yang diinginkan oleh Sungmin" Sungmin menghentikan acara makannya ketika Kyuhyun menyebut namanya.

"Nona muda. Apa ada yang Anda inginkan?" wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Kim ahjumma oleh Kyuhyun kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sungmin. Wanita itu tersenyum begitu lembut. Senyumannya mengingatkan Sungmin pada ibunya. Padahal baru satu hari gadis itu tidak melihat ibunya, tapi dia sudah begitu merindukan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Aku ingin secangkir teh melati yang tidak terlalu manis" jawab Sungmin pelan. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian Kim ahjumma meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk segera menyiapakan pesanan Sungmin. Suasana canggung kembali meliputi.

"Sungmin-ah.. Gomawo sudah mau menemaniku makan disini. Aku sangat senang karena sekarang aku tidak akan makan sendirian lagi"

Sungmin berhenti mengigit rotinya saat suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar. Keningnya sedikit berkerut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Saat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun, lagi dan lagi, pria itu tengah tersenyum begitu lembut kepadanya.

"Sungmin bisa aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu?"

Apa? Meminta sesuatu? Tidak cukupkah Kyuhyun merusak hidupnya seperti sekarang ini. Dan sekarang pria itu ingin meminta sesuatu lagi kepadanya?

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah menyukaiku. Tapi meskipun begitu bisakah kau tidak mengacuhkanku seperti ini? Cukup dengan memberikan sedikit perhatianmu kepadaku, dan aku tidak akan menuntut lebih lagi darimu" Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dengan intens. Dari mata itu Sungmin dapat melihat permohonan yang begitu besar.

"Kyuhyun-ssi apa kau tidak merasa keterlaluan." Kyuhyun semakin menatap Sungmin dalam. Keningnya mengerut, bingung dengan ucapan gadis itu barusan.

"Tidak cukupkah kau memaksaku untuk menikah denganmu, memaksaku meninggalkan pria yang begitu aku cintai, dan sekarang kau meminta agar aku tidak mengacuhkanmu. Apa kau merasa tidak banyak menuntut kepadaku?" Sungmin sedikit emosi saat mengatakannya. Sungguh berada lama-lama dengan pria ini bisa membuat emosinya menjadi naik seketika. Kyuhyun terdiam. Sepertinya dia sedang mencerna apa yang baru saja Sungmin katakan.

"Berhenti menuntut ini dan itu Kyuhyun-ssi. Jangan membuatku semakin muak dengan segala permintaan konyolmu itu"

Sreet~~

Sungmin menggeser kursi yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Suara gesekan antara kursi dan lantai terdengar begitu jelas. Segera setelah itu Sungmin bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dimeja makan. Dari ekor matanya, Sungmin dapat melihat Kyuhyun sedang menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah yang sendu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berdiam diri dimeja makan selepas kepergian Sungmin. Tatapan matanya kosong. Pemuda tampan itu menerawang memikirkan segala ucapan istrinya barusan. Apakah benar dia begitu banyak menutut ini dan itu?

Tak jauh dari pemuda tampan itu, berdiri sosok Kim ahjumma yang menatap tuan mudanya dengan begitu sedih. Kyuhyun sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Sejak kecil Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan apa itu kehangatan keluarga. Ayah dan ibunya hanya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Tidak memperdulikan apakah anak semata wayangnya itu sudah makan atau belum, sehat atau sakit dan lain sebagainya. Kyuhyun kecil tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang anti social. Tidak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun, dan menjadi kutu buku yang senang menghabiskan waktunya dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang begitu memusingkan.

Namun, semua itu berubah sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat pertama kalinya sang tuan muda bilang jika dadanya selalu berdebar kencang ketika menatap wajah seorang gadis yang merupakan kakak kelasnya disekolah. Dan pada saat itu dapat Kim ahjumma simpulkan jika Kyuhyun sedang jatuh cinta.

 _"Ahjumma apa yang kau rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Jung ahjussi?" pemuda berusia 18 tahun dengan kacamata tebal dimatanya itu, kini sedang membaringkan tubuhnya disebuah sofa panjang diruang keluarga kediaman Cho. Kepalanya saat ini berada dipangkuan Kim Ahjumma. Wanita paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Kim ahjumma menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya mengelus rambut sang tuan muda. Ditatapnya sang tuan muda dengan intens._

 _"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kim ahjumma balik._

 _"Hanya penasaran saja. Ahjumma.. Aku selalu merasa jika jantungku berdebar begitu kencang saat menatap seorang gadis, dia kakak kelasku disekolah. Apakah itu juga yang ahjumma rasakan saat pertama kali melihat Jung ahjussi?" Kim ahjumma tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dielusnya lagi kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang._

 _"Itu tandanya kau sedang jatuh cinta Kyu"_

 _"Mwo? Ja..tuh cin..taa?"_

Kim ahjumma tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Saat itu tuan mudanya bercerita jika ia selalu berdebar karena seorang gadis. Dan saat itu juga Kim ahjumma menyimpulkan jika sang tuan muda sedang jatuh cinta. Dan ternyata kesimpulanya tepat, tuan mudanya yang polos memang sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis cantik disekolahnya. Lee Sungmin, cinta pertama tuan mudanya. Gadis yang mampu merubah Kyuhyun yang kutu buku dan introvert menjadi Kyuhyun yang tampan dan mudah bergaul. Selama tujuh tahun Kyuhyun mulai merubah kebiasaan dan juga penampilannya. Kim ahjumma selalu berharap jika Kyuhyun akan selalu berbahagia dengan cintanya. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Justru bukan kebahagiaanlah yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun setelah mendapatkan cinta pertamanya.

"Semoga tuan muda bisa merasakan sedikit saja kebahagian dalam hidupnya" itulah harapan yang selalu diucapkan oleh Kim ahjumma untuk Kyuhyun disetiap lantunan do'anya.

***TIRYS***

Sungmin segera merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya. Saat ini emosinya sedang naik karena percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi. Egois. Kyuhyun benar-benar pria teregois yang Sungmin kenal. Apa tidak cukup dengan menikahinya saja tanpa harus meminta hal yang lain.

Liquid bening tak terasa mengalir dipipi mulusnya. Sungmin kembali mengingat percakapan kedua orang tuanya. Saat itu dia dan sang kekasih, Donghae akan menemui kedua orang tuanya untuk meminta restu dan memberitahukan bahwa mereka ingin menikah. Tapi apa yang mereka dengar saat memasuki rumah? Sebuah kenyataan yang begitu menyesakan yang mengubah hidup keduanya menjadi seperti sekarang.

 _"Yeobo, apakah tidak ada cara lain selain menikahkan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun?" sepasang suami istri terlihat sedang duduk berdebat diruang keluarga rumah besar milik Lee Kangin. Sang istri, Park Jungsoo, atau akrab dipanggil Leeteuk terlihat tegang saat membicarakan hal ini, sedangkan sang suami terlihat sedikit lebih santai dibandingkan dengan istrinya._

 _"Tidak ada. Cuma ini satu-satunya cara agar Cho group mau menanamkan modal pada perusahaan kita" ucap Kangin pelan._

 _"Tapi yeobo. Sungmin bahkan saat ini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae. Bagaimana mungkin kita tega memisahkan mereka." Leeteuk terlihat begitu khawatir dengan nasib hubungan Sungmin dan Donghae selanjutnya._

 _"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak ada cara lain. Lagipula aku yakin jika putri kita akan bahagia menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Apalagi dia adalah putra Hangeng dan Heechul, sahabatku"_

Sungmin ingat betapa frustasinya sang ayah saat itu. Mengingat perusahaan yang sudah ayahnya bangun dengan susah payah berada diambang kebangkrutan. Sehingga membuat sang ayah mau tidak mau menerima syarat yang diajukan oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

Saat itu Cho Kyuhyun datang menjadi pahlawan kesiangan yang akan membantu perusahaan keluarga Lee dari ambang kebangkrutan. Dengan iming-iming akan menanamkan modal, pemuda itu mengajukan sebuah syarat kepada Lee Kangin. Dan kalian semua pasti sudah tahu syarat apa yang diajukan. Seperti dalam cerpen-cerpen atau drama-drama, cerita seperti ini sudah sangat pasaran. Kyuhyun akan membantu dengan syarat jika Kangin harus menikahkan putrinya dengan dirinya.

Bukankah sudah terlihat betapa egoisnya Kyuhyun saat itu. Masalah yang menimpa ayahnya saat itu menjadi sebuah kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk menikahinya. Dan tadi, pria itu masih menunjukan sikap egoisnya dengan meminta Sungmin untuk tidak mengacuhkannya? Dasar pria serakah yang tidak tahu malu.

Kyuhyun masih diposisinya, terduduk seorang diri. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar di bawah meja. Sambil mencoba mengatur nafas. Ingatan Kyuhyun kembali berkelana pada percakapannya bersama Sungmin beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _"_ _ **Tidak cukupkah kau memaksaku untuk menikah denganmu, memaksaku meninggalkan pria yang begitu aku cintai, dan sekarang kau meminta agar aku tidak mengacuhkanmu. Apa kau merasa tidak banyak menuntut kepadaku"**_

Kata-kata Sungmin tadi terus terngiang ditelinganya. Sebegitu terlukanyakah Sungmin karena keegoisannya? Kyuhyun terlihat berkeringat cukup banyak padahal mesin pendingin diruangan itu masih menyala. Kyuhyun juga merasakan sakit di dadanya, serta detak jantung yang tidak teratur.

"Uhuk..uhukk.."

Kyuhyun terbatuk saat sesak itu terasa mencekik lehernya. Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi lagi kepadanya? Padahal sudah hampir satu tahun ini dirinya tidak pernah kambuh seperti ini.

Kim ahjumma tidak tega menyaksikan semua ini. Bagaimana tuan muda yang sudah ia anggap seperti putranya sendiri, terlihat begitu tersiksa dan kesakitan. Dengan langkah khawatir Kim ahjumma segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terus terbatuk. Hati wanita paruh baya itu mencelos saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah akibat kesulitan bernapas dengan peluh yang sudah membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Ah..jum..ma do..wa..ju..seyo.." mohon Kyuhyun dengan air mata meleleh di pipinya, menandakan betapa tersiksanya Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kim ahjumma segera mengambil sebuah botol kecil yang dia simpan disalah satu laci kabinet di dapur. Botol kecil berisi obat yang begitu dibutuhkan oleh Kyuhyun disaat seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat minum ini, dan setelah itu atur napasmu dengan baik"

Segera Kim ahjumma menyodorkan sebutir pil kehadapan Kyuhyun, setelah dia mengeluarkannya dari botol kecil tadi. Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi mengambil pil itu dari tangan Kim ahjumma dan segera menelannya tanpa bantuan air.

Beberapa menit kemudian reaksi dari pil tersebut mulai terlihat. Kyuhyun sudah tampak lebih tenang, dan pernapasannya pun sudah kembali normal. Kim ahjumma dengan setia menemani Kyuhyun disaat kesakitannya ini. Sungguh hati wanita paruh baya itu juga ikut merasakan sakit saat melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang kesulitan untuk bernapas dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kim ahjumma hanya berharap semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kita ke kamar Kyu."

***TIRYS***

Seoul international hospital, merupakan rumah sakit bertaraf internasional dengan segala fasilitas yang sangat mumpuni. Sungmin, wanita itu terlihat berjalan dengan langkah lesunya menuju salah satu ruangan yang ditempati oleh seseorang yang amat dia cintai.

Setelah berada didepan sebuah pintu bernomor 137, wanita itu sedikit menghela napasnya. Dirinya harus kuat, dia tidak boleh menunjukkan kesedihannya dihadapan Donghae, meskipun saat ini Donghae tidak akan merasakan kesedihannya karena sedang tertidur panjang, tapi tetap saja Sungmin ingin selalu menunjukkan kepada Donghae, bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan akan dirinya.

Ceklek...

Pintu putih itu terbuka menampilkan seseorang yang terlihat begitu damai didalam tidurnya.

"Oppa annyeong.." sapaan lembut terdengar dari bibir tipis milik Sungmin. Mata sayunya tidak pernah lepas menatap pria yang tengah terbaring dengan beberapa selang yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Oppa kapan kau akan membuka matamu? Apa kau tidak lelah tidur terus?" hening. Tidak ada jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang disampaikan oleh Sungmin. Bagaimana mau menjawab jika yang ditanyanya saja tidak bisa membuka matanya sama sekali.

"Oppa aku lelah. Aku ingin oppa segera bangun dan menenangkanku... Jika oppa tidak segera bangun, mungkin aku bisa gila karena semua ini" Sungmin terus mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya. Tidak peduli yang diajak bicara bisa mendengarnya ataupun tidak, yang jelas saat ini dia hanya ingin mencurahkan semua hal yang menyesakkan dadanya kepada Donghae. Berharap Donghae dapat mendengar segala yang ia ucapkan dan segera membuka matanya.

Dan mungkin Tuhan akan segera mengabulkan harapan Sungmin saat ini. Karena disaat itu pula sebuah gerakan kecil ditunjukkan oleh jemari pucat milik Donghae.

***TIRYS***

"Tuan muda, Anda sudah merasa baikan? Kenapa tidak berbaring saja dikamar?" Kim ahjumma datang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja menuruni anak tangga terakhir. Dimata tua Kim ahjumma, Kyuhyun dapat melihat pancaran kasih sayang, pancaran yang bahkan tidak pernah Kyuhyun dapatkan dari mata indah milik ibunya.

"Gwenchana.. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Dan.. Kenapa ahjumma selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan muda? Bukankah sudah aku katakan aku tidak suka jika ahjumma memanggilku seperti itu. Cukup panggil aku Kyuhyun atau Kyu atau Kyunie juga tidak apa-apa, terserah ahjumma asal jangan tuan muda, algeutji!" Kyuhyun berkata panjang lebar sambil sedikit mengembungkan pipi merajuk, Kim ahjumma tersenyum mendengar segala ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Hanya pada Kim ahjumma-lah Kyuhyun dapat bermanja dan menunjukkan ekspresi merajuk seperti ini.

"Ne..ne Kyunie. Ahjumma tidak akan memanggilmu tuan muda lagi. Sekarang berhentilah merajuk dan segera pergi ke meja makan. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam." Kim ahjumma mengelus kepala Kyuhyun sayang. Ahh.. Perlakuan yang seperti inilah yang begitu Kyuhyun sukai.

"Ahjumma bisa panggilkan Sungmin? Aku ingin makan malam bersamanya."

Saat menyebut nama Sungmin, Kim ahjumma terlihat sedikit terkejut dan raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit gelisah. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Kim ahjumma terlihat gelisah seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin? Itulah yang memenuhi kepala Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyu.. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak berada disini."

Apa? Sungmim tidak disini? Mendengar penuturan Kim ahjumma membuat Kyuhyun jadi tidak tenang. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Apa maksud ahjumma Sungmin tidak berada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar.

"Tadi setelah makan siang, Sungmin meminta ijin untuk keluar. Ia berjanji tidak akan lama, dan sebelum makan malam ia sudah kembali. Tapi..." Kim ahjumma memotong ucapannya. Dia terlihat ragu melanjutkan ucapannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Kim ahjumma dengan tidak sabar.

"Sampai saat ini Sungmin belum juga kembali.." lanjut Kim ahjumma dengan suara pelan.

"Apa Lee ahjussi tidak mengantar Sungmin?"

Dan pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun hanya dijawab gelengan pelan oleh Kim ahjumma. Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan setelah mendengar jawaban Kim ahjumma, yang mengatakan jika Sungmin tidak ingin diantar oleh siapapun. Apakah Sungmin berniat pergi meninggalkannya?

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kyuhyun segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kehawatiran dari Kim ahjumma. Kyuhyun hanya terlalu kalut dan takut. Kyuhyun takut jika Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Mengingat seberapa bencinya gadis itu terhadapnya.

Kyuhyun menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam lagi, sehingga saat ini laju mobil yang dikendarainya melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Dia tidak peduli akan keselamatannya sendiri, yang ia peduliakan saat ini hanyalah menemukan Sungmin dan membawanya pulang dalam keadaan selamat.

Kyuhyun sampai disebuah rumah mewah bercat putih, yang merupakan rumah milik mertuanya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus kemana mencari Sungmin, yang ia tahu hanyalah rumah orang tua gadis itu yang sekarang sudah menjadi mertuanya. Kyuhyun berharap semoga saja Sungmin berada didalam. Saat pintu berwarna cokelat ebony itu terbuka, yang Kyuhyun lihat hanyalah Kang ahjumma, maid dirumah milik keluarga Lee.

"Ahjumma apa Sungmin ada didalam?" Wanita tua yang seumuran dengan Kim ahjumma itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung kerena pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang Kyuhyun lontarkan.

"Nona muda? Dia tidak ada dirumah. Bukankah seharusnya nona muda berada dirumah tuan muda Kyuhyun?" Kang ahjumma menjawab dengan penuh kesopanan.

"Lalu apa Abeoji dan eommonim ada dirumah?"

"Maaf tuan muda, tuan dan nyonya besar sedang pergi ke Jepang karena ada urusan bisnis"

Sialan, Kyuhyun lupa jika ayah dan ibu mertuanya saat ini sedang berada di Jepang untuk urusan bisnis atas perintahnya. Kembali Kyuhyun merasa kalut saat tidak menemukan Sungmin dirumah gadis itu sekalipun. Lalu harus kemana lagi Kyuhyun mencari?

Setelah berpamitan pada Kang ahjumma, Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan rumah itu dan kembali mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingat jika Sungmin mempunyai sahabat dekat ketika gadis itu di senior high school. Kim Kibum, Kyuhyun harus segera menghubungi gadis itu dan menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin. Namun, ketika Kyuhyun hendak menghubungi Kibum, Kyuhyun baru ingat jika ia meninggalkan ponselnya diatas meja nakas kamarnya. Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia harus lupa membawa benda sepenting ponsel. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal ditengah kekalutannya mencari Sungmin.

Sedangkan di mansion megah Cho, Kim ahjumma terlihat begitu gelisah. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada tuan muda kesayangannya. Mengemudi dalam keadaan emosi dan kalut, itu bisa membahayakan diri Kyuhyun sendiri. Dan Kim ahjumma juga menyayangkan sifat teledor Kyuhyun yang meninggalkan benda sepeting ponsel dirumah. Bagaimana dirinya bisa menghubungi dan menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun, jika ponsel saja tidak dibawa oleh pemuda itu.

Ditengah-tengah kekalutannya, Kim ahjumma menemukan seorang gadis yang kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan raut penuh tanya diwajahnya. Sungmin, gadis yang tengah menjadi objek pencarian sang tuan muda, saat ini sedang berdiri dengan santainya didepan pintu.

"Nona muda, gwenchana? Anda baik-baik saja? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Tuan muda sangat khawatir pada Anda?"

Sungmin menautkan alis mendengar pertanyaan beruntun yang dilontarkan oleh Kim ahjumma. Kenapa Kim ahjumma terlihat seperti sangat menghawatirkannya? Sungmin akui jika dia memang salah, tidak memberi kabar kepada Kim ahjumma jika dirinya akan pulang terlambat dari jam yang sudah dia janjikan. Tapi.. Sekarang bahkan waktu baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan ia hanya telat sekitar tiga jam saja dari jam makan malam, tapi kenapa Kim ahjumma terlihat seperti orang kebakaran jenggot begitu.

"Ne, gwenchana. Maaf karena tidak mengabari ahjumma kalau aku akan pulang telat" jawab Sungmin kikuk saat mendapat tatapan intens dari Kim ahjumma seperti itu.

"Apa nona tidak pulang bersama tuan muda?" Sungmin kembali mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Kim ahjumma selanjutnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak bertemu dengannya"

"Jadi nona muda tidak bertemu dengan tuan muda Kyuhyun? Ya ampun, lalu kemana tuan muda sekarang"

"Molla..." jawab Sungmin acuh, lalu meninggalkan Kim ahjumma seorang diri disana. Lagipula apa pedulinya. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau ambil pusing. Sudah cukup ia memusingkan hidupnya yang penuh dengan masalah, jadi ia tidak mau ambil pusing apapun hal yang menyangkut pria itu.

Kim ahjumma menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan pandangan nanar. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus jatuh cinta kepada wanita keras kepala seperti Sungmin?

"Tuhan.. Selalu lindungilah Kyuhyun.."

Pukul 03.00 dini hari. Kim ahjumma terlihat mengerjapkan mata tuanya. Wanita paruh baya itu tanpa sadar telah tertidur disofa ruang tamu, karena terlalu lelah menunggu Kyuhyun pulang.

"Ahjumma..kenapa tidur disini?" Sungmin yang hendak mengambil air minum di dapur menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kim ahjumma yang tertidur disofa.

"Nona muda mau kemana?"

"Eo? Aku mau mengambil air minum, tapi tidak sengaja melihat ahjumma disini. Kenapa ahjumma bisa tertidur disini?"

Saat Kim ahjumma akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Sungmin, mata tuanya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda yang saat ini tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu pucat, mata dengan lingkaran hitam yang besar, dan penampilan yang kusut.

"Ya ampun Kyu kau kemana saja. Ahjumma sangat menghawatirkanmu. Gwenchana?"

Kim ahjumma segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menanyakan keadaan pemuda itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu lembut mencoba menenangkan Kim ahjumma. Dan saat pandangan Kyuhyun jatuh pada Sungmin, tanpa banyak bicara pemuda itu segera menghampiri Sungmin dan memegang pundak gadis itu erat.

"Min-ah, neo gwenchana?" Kyuhyun meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah pada gadis itu.

"Ya tuhan, syukurlah kau tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku begitu khawatir kepadamu. Tolong jangan pernah pergi lagi tanpa sepengetahuanku." Kyuhyun menghela napas lega setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada istrinya.

Sungmin bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan pria ini. Tiba-tiba menghawatirkannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan meneliti seperti ini. Apa ada suatu hal buruk yang telah terjadi? Entahlah. Yang Sungmin tahu, pria ini baru pulang sekitar jam tiga dini hari dengan penampilan yang kacau, dan langsung berperilaku aneh seperti ini. Apa dia sedang mabuk?

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bisa kau jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku?" Merasa risih dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, Sungmin segera meminta Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak gadis itu. Kyuhyun langsung menurut dan menjauhkan tangannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Tanpa menunggu lama setelah pegangan itu terlepas, Sungmin segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan Kim ahjumma. Hanya sekedar melihat wajahnya saja Sungmin merasa jika emosinya akan naik saat itu juga. Jadi daripada dia meledak subuh-subuh begini, lebih baik dia segera pergi dan tidak melihat wajah menyebalkan milik Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyu gwenchana?"

Kim ahjumma segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang menatap nanar punggung Sungmin yang bergerak menjauh. Kyuhyun sedikit mengangguk untuk menjawab kehawatiran Kim ahjumma. Kim ahjumma sendiri masih kurang percaya dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah pucat, mata panda, dan penampilan yang berantakan, apa semua itu masih bisa didefinisikan dengan kata baik-baik saja?

"Kyu lebih baik cepat masuk kamar dan istirahatlah. Ahjumma tidak percaya kalau saat ini kau baik-baik saja.."

Dengan kondisi tubuh yang memang mudah sekali sakit, ditambah dengan beban yang menghimpit, Kim ahjumma tidak yakin jika Kyuhyun tidak akan ambruk saat itu juga. Dan dugaan Kim ahjumma tepat. Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit oleng dari pijakannya, untung dia dengan sigap menahan tubuh lemah itu agar tidak ambruk ke lantai.

"Kyu, ahjumma antar kekamar ya?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sekali sebagai jawaban. Saat ini tubuhnya terasa amat lelah dan lemas, bahkan hanya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya pun Kyuhyun merasa tidak sanggup. Jadi dia hanya sedikit menggeleng dan Kim ahjumma pasti langsung mengerti, jika Kyuhyun tidak ingin pergi ke kamarnya bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin membuat istrinya khawatir saat melihat keadaanya sekarang ini. Yeah, meskipun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak yakin jika Sungmin akan menghawatirkannya, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga tidak apa-apa, kan? Dan juga, Kyuhyun tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dihadapan gadis itu.

"Baiklah ahjumma akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar tamu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir Sungmin akan melihat keadaanmu sekarang ini."

Kim ahjumma segera menggiring tubuh lemah Kyuhyun menuju kamar tamu yang berada dilantai satu ini. Setelahnya wanita paruh baya itu membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun, menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tersedia sampai ke batas leher. Kim ahjumma juga mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun nyaman dan tidak lama terlelap ke alam mimpi.

 **"Kyu jangan seperti ini.. Hyung minta maaf karena melupakan hari ulang tahunmu.."**

 **"KYU AWAAASS..."**

 **BRAAAKK...**

 **"HYUUUUNGGG..."**

 **"Eommaa..."**

 **"Jangan sentuh aku.. Kau telah membunuh putraku..."**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Hallowww... :)**

Ini dia chapter duanya. Bagaimana ceritanya? Semoga gak mengecewakan ya. Sorry karena lamaaaaa sekali updatenya. Berhubung saya sedang disibukan dengan beberapa tugas, jadinya ngaret begini. Terus terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca FF abal ini. Semoga terhibur ya.

Kemarin aku baca salah satu review yang bilang kalau baca FF ini seperti deja vu. Benarkah? Semoga enggak ya. Soalnya saya takut nantinya ada kesalahpahaman. Untuk alur saya minta maaf jika alurnya acak-acakan. Jeongmal jwoseonghamnida #bow

Sorry for typo, dan juga alur cerita yang berantakan. Karena disini saya masih belajar untuk menulis. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada all readers yang sudah membaca + me-review atau kpd readers yang hanya membaca dan tidak sempat me-review. Semoga di chapt 2 ini kalian semua bisa nyempetin buat review dan kasih masukan yaaaa...

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 1 :**

 **amalia :** Pasti di FF ini Kyu bakal aku buat jadi orang yang paling sabar. Wkwkwk XD Thanks udah baca dan review :)

 **Shengmin137 :** Thanks udah baca FF abal ini. Iyaa FF Kyuhyun yang lain biasanya Kyu yanh selalu nyiksa Ming. Dan itu udah terlalu mainstream. Makanya sekarang aku buat FF yang kebalikannya. Karena kasian kalo Ming terus yang ditindas hehe.. Trs buat masalah FLASHBACK, dichap 1 aku lupa ngasih peringatan kalo tulisan yang bercetak miring itu flashback. Dan sekarang di warning udah aku kasih tau ya. Semoga gak bingung lagi ok!

 **cloudswan :** Makasih banyak ya udah nyempetin baca dan kasih review buat FF yang acak-acakan ini. :)

 **PumpkinEvil137 :** Terima kasih kembali :) maaf kalo postnya ngaret sekali. Dan semoga gak bosen ya nunggunya :D

 **may 'vitamins :** Thanks untuk supportnya :) pasti bakal aku lanjut trs. Yang penting kalian sabar nunggunya, karena aku gak bisa janji kalo bakal update cepet.

 **137Wine :** Aku emang pengen bikin FF yang beda. Kebanyakan kan Ming tuch yang selalu menderita. Sekarang aku pengen bikin Kyukyu yang menderita. Moga suka yaaa.. Hehe... Thanks udah baca dan review ya :)

 **Harukiee :** Ini udah lanjut yaa. Min gak inget wajah Kyu? Kyu berubahkah? Emang Kyu power rangers ya bisa berubah wkwkwk #sorryjustkidding ikutin ajah ya. Karena seiring bertambahnya Chapter semua bakal terungkap #jiaahh XD Thanks ya udah nyempatin baca dan review :)

 **lee hye byung :** Terima kasih udah mampir dan baca FF gak jelas ini. Kenapa aku pilih HaeMin? Bukan Simin atau Jungmin? Gak tau kenapa pas saya mikirin orang ketiga dalam hubungan Kyumin saya malah keingetan sama Donghae. Jadilah Donghae yang jadi orang ketiga. Meskipun kuranv dpt feelnya, tapi semoga ceritanya dapet feelnya ya :)

 **cuya8897 :** Terima kasih ya sudah bersedia baca. Semoga gak bosen nunggunya ya :)

 **lee kyurah :** Kyu emang harus egois. Tapi kalo untuk tegas, disini kayak aku mau buat Kyu jadi cowok lemah dulu deh ya hehe... Ini sudah lanjut dan terima kasih sudah bersedia baca dan mereview :)

 **orange girls :** Untuk semua pertanyaan kamu semua bakal terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu ya #jiaaahhbahasanya Semangat terus dan terima kasih untuk supportnya :)

 **OnlySuperJunior :** Sorry ngaret pake banget lagi updatenya. Tapi semoga nggak bosen ya buat nunggu. Kurang panjang? Ini udah 4k+ dan jangan minta tambah panjang lagi yaa :D Terima kasih sudah baca dan review :)

 **Park Heeni :** Terima kasih atas sarannya. Aku udah coba buat yang pake satu POV dan semoga gak aneh ya. Terima kasih sudah baca dan buat sarannya itu sangat membantu saya :)

 **Guest :** Bep sepertinya FF yang Sungminnya yang disiksa kayaknya udah terlalu mainstream deh. Udah banyak FF yang seperti itu. Jadi kali ini aku mau buat Kyuhyun yang disiksa disini XD Moga gak kecewa ya. Dan untuk update kilat, sekilat petir kayak gak bisa aku penuhin juga. Karena yang namanya manusia harus bisa membagi waktu antara dunia nyata dan dunia fiksi. Jadi maaf kalo aku akan sangat jarang dan lama banget buat update. :)

 **cho kyumin137 :** Hehe makasih udah suka sama FF abal nan acak-acakan ini. Dan terima kasih udah sedia menunggu. Nado saranghae :)

 **PaboGirl :** Benarkah? Aduh moga gak da salah paham ya. Aku gak tau kali ada cerita yang alurnya sama kayak cerita ini. Ngomong2 terima kasih udah bersedia baca :)

 **vha137 :** Hehe iya biar Kyu ngerasain gimana rasanya dijutekin ama ming. Kan udah banyak banget FF Kyu yang jutek sekarang kebalikannya. Terima kasih udah nyempetin baca FF ini :)

 **ovallea :** Biarkan min tega di FF ini. Karena biasanya Kyuhyun yang jadi raja tega disetiap FF Kyumin. XD dan untuk Haemin kan mereka cuman sodara angkat jadi gak masalah kalo mereka punya hubungan kan? Karena gak ada ikatan darah. Terima kasih sudah datang berkunjung membaca FF abal nan aneh ini :)


End file.
